Green
by Luisee
Summary: Un país con las hormonas alborotadas, Estados Unidos tenía en las manos las lindas bragas de Inglaterra y eso era un problema para sus sentimientos en confusión, la pubertad es una etapa difícil *Para Anniih*


**Summary**: Un país con las hormonas alborotadas, Estados Unidos tenía en las manos las lindas bragas de Inglaterra y eso era un problema para sus sentimientos en confusión, la pubertad es una etapa difícil. Difícil para los que no la viven.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz-San.

**Pairing**: UsXNyo!Uk/ Alfred X Rose.

**N/A**: Mis historias siempre tienen faltas de ortografía, una disculpa por adelantado. Espero les guste. Es mi segundo intento de USXUK. Sé que "Rose" no es tsundere pero no sé si cocina bien ¡Yo pondré que no sólo por hasta que me enteré bien! Lo siento, pero creo que habrá mucho Ooc.

* * *

**(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)**

***†~ Green ~†***

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

—¿Inglaterra? —Alfred asomó la cabeza en la pieza de la chica, no la encontró ahí, seguramente aun no llegaba de Escocia, donde había ido a visitar a su hermana mayor Scarlett. Scarlett era una pelirroja de mal carácter.

Sólo quería que Rose le regresara su videojuego portátil, la joven inglesa le había quitado su precioso tesoro porque se había portado mal, pero él no era un niño y aun así la chica lo trataba como un mocoso.

Con los pantalones bien puestos, el país de las hamburguesas -que ahora tenía la apariencia de un joven de 14 años- caminó dentro de la habitación de su tutora y empezó a husmear con la esperanza de encontrar su hermoso portátil. Se decepcionó, no encontró nada. Entonces vio una caja sobre la mesita de noche y pensó que ese era el lugar donde él escondería algo que no quisiera que encontraran, así que caminó hasta esa caja y empezó a revisarla sin el menor ápice de vergüenza, él estaba recuperando lo que era de su propiedad. De repente los colores se le subieron al rostro.

Bragas. Había muchas bragas en la caja, todas de color verde. No era difícil imaginar de quien eran.

Alfred se encontraba en una disyuntiva, sus hormonas alborotadas le decían que tomara esas sensuales pantaletas y se las llevara a su casa para después darse amor imaginando cosas perversas con la pieza de ropa interior. Su cerebro le decía que las dejara donde las había encontrado y se fuera a su casa corriendo.

Pero… es que esas bragas eran demasiado bonitas y adorables. Tenían hadas y animalitos simpáticos como estampados. Sentía que tenía algo incómodo entre las piernas y por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de frotarse esas bragas contra la cara, aunque no entendía el por qué. No sabía qué hacer.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación, era Rose.

Estados Unidos se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos azules enganchados con los verdes de Inglaterra, ella se veía estoica, hermosamente estoica, como una sirena antes de llevarse a un marinero al fondo del mar. En un estúpido intento de… hacer algo más que quedarse parado como retrasado mental, Alfred soltó las prendas y alzó leventemente los brazos.

Las bragas verdes terminaron en el pulcro piso. Rose tenía sus bellos ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo.

—Alfred… tú…

—Ahhh, yo vi un ladrón que se estaba robando esto y… —querer mentir, era tonto pero era la única idea que tenía, aunque claro que ella no iba a creerle— Lo siento, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha —rió con los nervios a flor de piel.

El joven cerró los ojos y escuchó los pasos de Rose acercándose. Adiós vida. Moriría virgen. Esperen ¿Por qué se comportaba como un cobarde? Su actitud también cambiaba. ¡Nooo! Apreció el tacto cálido de la mano femenina en su hombro. Pese a todo él era más alto que ella. Aunque ella fuera mayor.

—Emm, Alfred, yo no voy a regañarte ni castigarte.

No iba a regañarlo, pero el mundo se había vuelto loco. Esperaba todo menos eso, por su mente pasaba que la chica inglesa le arrancaría los ojos, lo castraría, luego lo herviría y lo pondría en uno de los repulsivos platillos que preparaba ¡Oh! Eso sería lo peor.

—S-Sé que estabas buscando tu videojuego, lo enti… entiendo —para la chica era bastante difícil pues, le costaba trabajo no castigarlo con severidad, se sacó el preciado objeto del bolsillo y lo entregó a su dueño— Tómalo.

En realidad había sido su culpa que encontrara esas bragas, la rubia pensaba en deshacerse de esas prendas que había usado en su adolescencia y que ahora le causaban vergüenza. Las había dejado al alcance de cualquiera que entrara a su pieza, como por ejemplo: el pervertido de Francia. Ella era la del error.

—¿No me regañarás, ni castigarás? —el americano puso cara de cachorrito al ver su videojuego portátil en las manos.

—No, no lo hare.

—¿En serio?

—Yes.

—¿En serio?

—Yes.

—¿En serio?

—…

—¿En serio?

—…

—¿En serio? ¿En serio?

—Yes. Y ahora cállate o me veré forzada a… —Rose no alcanzó a terminar su frase porque unos labios masculinos cayeron sobre su mejilla. No, él no era cobarde, era un hero.

—Thanks —dijo el muchacho, riendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo, de forma sincera e irresistible. Inglaterra tardó unos cuantos segundos en entrar en razón. Estaba avergonzada y sonrojada por muchas cosas, pero eso era lo que significaba sentir amor.

—Ven, vamos a platicar sobre… algunas cosas —era hora de la charla, esa charla que todos los adolescentes tienen que escuchar alguna vez en su vida. Y todo por un montón de bragas verdes.

Sería difícil porque la plática es vergonzosa, embarazosa y perturbadora. Rose tenía que cuidar bien las palabras que emplearía. No quería traumar a su… ¿Colonia? No, no quería traumar a su lindo Alfred. Su pequeño, que ya era casi un hombre, que rápido había crecido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La pubertad sería dificultosa, pero para ella, aunque no la está viviendo en el presente. Cuidar a una joven nación que sí la vivía era extrañamente muy dulce.

—¿Qué cosas? —la voz algo chillona de Jones, sacó a Rose de sus cavilaciones— ¿Tienen que ver con la ropa interior? —ojos inocentes. Ojos jodidamente inocentes que no quieres ni puedes dejar de ver.

—Emmm…—recuerda no digas algo que pueda causarle problemas, sólo era hablar de reproducción y sexualidad… ¡El reto comenzaba!

* * *

**(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)**

***†~ The End ~†***

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

**N/A**: Totalmente fail, no sirvo para escribir sin Ooc. Y ahí lo dejo, nos vemos luego en mi próxima historia -igual de fail- y espero que me dejen un review ;DDD please… Scarlett es el nombre que use para Nyo! Escocia, no se me ocurrió otro. Fail~. Por cierto quiero publicar un España X Nyo! Romano, pero con una pequeña Romana de unos 12/13 años y que tenga Lemon ¿Enfermo? No piensen que soy pervertida pero esa idea anda en mi cabeza hace muuuuuuuucho, ¿Me gustaría saber su opinión? Pero aclaro que no soy pervertida… creo.


End file.
